


A Man's God

by floralshoppe



Series: ambiguously cursed and feral [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Existentialism, Ficlet, if i wrote this in the 1400s i would be executed by dawn, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralshoppe/pseuds/floralshoppe
Summary: prompted dm: "Hold on I’m gonna write about Phineas hearing Perry the platypus talk in the form of [human meeting] an angel"
Series: ambiguously cursed and feral [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547113
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Man's God

“Prithee your beliefs for moments, seconds at a time, perhaps long enough for my statements, or perhaps just enough for the importance to plant itself as a seedling. The doubt that reaches the depth of your eyes, let them lightly serve as platitudes, lunge them far from your sockets and treat them as naught but air. Prithee, Sir Phineas, your inner conscious that has known me much longer than thou has known my voice. For even if you have never heard with your ears, you’ve heard with your heart.”

But Phineas’ heart would not! “Why, dear Perry? Have I not known you your whole life, and you me for most of mine? Are we not sworn if not by blood or flesh, by truth and proximity? Have I not told you of a world hidden from the depths within my soul, and yet you pretend to never feel, never respond? Do you value your face, so thin and teal-tinted, oer the one’s you’ve held so supposedly close to your bosom?”

“To be so incredulous in the face of not wanting to observe the obstinate truth, that I pity of you Sir Phineas, for you truly misunderstand me for your own emotional pleasure! Do not pretend or treat me foul, as you know in your heart you are much fouler. Who dares know man more than man’s perceived ever-observing, ever-lenient companion? Who would dare see a creature in need of warmth and offer the cold world, splash water on the happily sleeping face, note the plague to the folly of dancing children? Do I not care for you best by offering you nothing? Do tell, Sir Phineas, is this not the very basis of our nourishment? As I cherish every soliloquy you unfold to me, despite considering me unworthy, undoing, stagnant in the eyes of humanity—dear Phineas, _Sir_ Phineas! I am no uncaring passing eye, an unloving God and displeased angel, nor a chattering devil and initiating Satan.

“For the words you pour into me, I never speak, I never call back like a bird signaling that morrow is now to-day, greeting morning and greeting light as fresh bread and mead. For the gift of the world hidden within you as you so said, I treat as naught but fresh air, dearest owner. For every syllable exhaled I take in like the trees; has no one ever told that unspoken nourishment is still nourishment? For it keeps my every limb together though I never praise it. The sun has never told you of its warmth but you always accept it.

“If it were to bellow onto you today, would you treat it with disdain as you do me?”

“Do not compare the sun to the self, as if you are comparable in size or worth.” Phineas breathes in unease, spindly fingers detangling untangled hair.

“Ah, but was I not previously the sun, in the eyes of the very you before me? As I gain consciousness before you, have I turned, from sun to man, to useless non-laborer in mere moments? Sir Phineas, if God fell before you today in the eyes of me, would you dare speak the same and slaughter from the tip of your nose without mercy? Tell me now if the pallor of your flesh and the crimson of your blood, somehow smoother and enduring makes you enlightened. Sir Phineas, do you please your mind with the idea of being of God simply for having the most similar mortal vessel?”

**Author's Note:**

> ??? this is unfinished i didn't find an urge to continue it sorry i plague y'all with this nonsense
> 
> also sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors!! i know the historical words don't all fit the same historical periods it's purely for entertainment but i feel i should point it out jhfksgd


End file.
